Flashbacks
by TheDude135
Summary: ok terrible at summaries but here i go: Zuko tells Aang how he feels, Aang doesn't know what to think, and then s*** goes down! rated T for safety meaning i suck at rating things too!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: i no own anything of this except story concept,

A/N: ok so this is my first fanfic i ever wrote and have been working with two friends to get it right, one who is good with word choice the other that is good with punctuation check out their profiles. Elivier: the one good at the word choice, Skittle-Skattle: the one good at puntuation. Anywho i hope youz enjoy and so yeah props to thems.

Elivier: Don't mind his grammar. The story is actually good. IT HAS GOOD GRAMMAR PEOPLE!!

TheDude135: oh and please comment i plan to continue but i would much like feedback

* * *

"Ugh, why'd he go and do that?" Aang asked Momo as they sat against tree in the forest just outside the Western Air Temple. It was late but not quite sunset, the grass around him was mostly living, a deep, lush color of green. However there were a few patches of which had dried to a light brown color. It was comfortably warm and there wasn't much of a breeze to cause any chill. The young airbender was staring at his small furry companion almost pleading for an answer; the flying lemur's only response was to tilt his head to one side then fly off after a bug that buzzed over head. "Thanks a lot Momo." Aang sighed in disappointment and closed his eyes, resting his head on the smooth bark of the tree. He thought back to the day prior, back to when he was training with Zuko, back to the moment that made everything so confusing.

~Flashback~

It was just moments until sunset, the day had started to cool down but it was still warm at the temple. The stone flooring of the balcony at which they trained was cool, random scorch marks had been made all about it from the two bender's training. The two bender's in question had just finished another kata, they both landed on their right foot with significant force creating a blast of flames to rise from the floor. They stood in that stance for a couple of seconds, Aang was shirtless and, ever so slightly, was panting, sweat lightly covered his torso and his bare feet had a layer of ash upon them. Zuko, however, wore his usual attire of a dark tunic with a deep red trim. He wasn't panting, nor was he sweating and his feet were not bare like the airbender's were. "Aang, I think we should take a break." Zuko softly mentioned from his student's right; the firebender had a strange look upon his face, one that looked almost worried.

Aang looked up at Zuko with a beaming smile. "You mean it?" He asked excitedly, the sun light enhancing his features even more.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Zuko replied quickly sounding almost annoyed from the question. He stood there wondering what the young hero had meant by the statement when the tattooed monk chuckled. "What?" The short tempered firebender demanded from the younger boy.

"Well, you never let us take a break. Last time we trained it was from sun up to sun down," The young airbender answered with a smirk on his face. Still keeping his smile, he sat on the stone flooring of the balcony then laid back, feeling the cold floor upon his back. He closed his eyes to try and get some rest not noticing that Zuko had moved to kneel over him until he felt a warm breath on his face. Aang's eyes shot open and he was looking straight into older boy's deep amber eyes, not even an inch from his own. He tried to back away, but seeing how he was laying on a stone floor little distance was made between the two of them, not sure what was going through the firebender's head, all the young teen could manage to say was, "Um, hi there Zuko," followed by a nervous smile.

Zuko's eyes widened, the sun was setting by now causing the firebender's eyes to look even more luminescent, showing a glow of sharp gold in the deep amber color, making the young avatar feel something strange in his gut. The former prince also blushed heavily, causing the avatar's previously mention feelings to intensify ever so slightly. After a second passed, the older boy's facial expression started to lax but the blush stayed, barely fading, "Aang…" Zuko started closing his eyes and letting out a small, almost unnoticeable, defeated, sigh. After the exhale of air, he opened his eyes, looking at the young hero for a moment. "Aang I've been a little confused recently." The former prince averted his gaze for just a second, then he looked back at his newly made friend with fierce concern. "But even though I've been confused there's one thing I'm sure of." He stopped once more then shot up looking around; Aang took this quick moment to try and scoot away but didn't move more then an inch before Zuko looked back down at him. The airbender froze in place, still nervous about his new teacher's intentions. "Aang, I think I love you," Zuko said, blushing like mad, staring at the bald monk with a look that seeped of fear and guilt.

Aang sat up slowly, not looking at the older teen who had just revealed a heavy secret to him. Instead, he stared wide eyed straight ahead, trying to focus his vision on anything to make sure he didn't look up at his new teacher and friend. The only reply to the ex-prince's words was, "I think I'm gonna get some sleep, night Zuko." Aang then got up and ran as fast he could to his room, slamming the strong wooden door behind him. He rested himself heavily against the door, sliding down till he was sitting on the stone floor, confused and stressed.

~End flashback~

The tattooed teen opened his eyes noticing that his soft furred flying lemur had returned and fallen asleep, curled up against his leg. The sun was now setting putting an orange glow upon the forest, making the dried dead grass glow with a bright amber color. All the airbender could think when seeing the grass was _'It looks just like Zuko's eyes… they are pretty, aren't they? Wait, what!?' _Aang huffed, frustrated at his own mind, and scratched the top of Momo's head, feeling the soft, smooth fur on his finger tips. "This' gonna be awkward."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: chu! I got the second chapter, thank youz to the people who read this, and thank youz more to the people who gave me constructive feed back, disclaimer yet again i do not own characters or their likeness or their image, no matter how cute they are! i live off your feedback, and comments, it gives me LIFE! please continue to help me by being constructive toward my horrid writing!

* * *

"Hey, Aang. Where's Zuko?" Sokka questioned the young hero, looking around a wide rock hallway of the Western Air Temple that the two had been walking in opposite directions down. The hallway was pretty much bare, just a few doors leading to random rooms, most of which not being used, others not even been looked in. There were no decorations or ornaments in the hall just bare grey stone walls.

The airbender looked up, seeming distant. The tanned boy looked down at the young monk noticing he had just been pulled out of his deep thoughts. "Huh? Oh I don't know I haven't seen him in awhile." The younger teen replied smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long has it been?" the water tribe boy started his interrogation and leaned in closely raising his eyebrow into a quizzical look.

"Um, I guess a day or two, why?" Aang questioned back with an annoyed glare upon his face, as if daring the taller teen to answer his question.

Sokka stood straight up wide eyed and puzzled, _'I thought they were…' _the tan boy started to think to himself, and then answered the tattooed teen in front of him. "Hold up, you mean you guys haven't been training?"

The young hero looked at him flabbergasted. "For two whole days?!" Aang yelled just because of how dumb the statement was.

The taller boy made an awkward motion noticing how stupid the statement sounded but not truly letting it get the best of him, the water tribe teen's tone started out a little high then returned to his normal pitch as he said. "Well you guys do train almost every moment of the day." Sokka then tapped his lower lip with his index finger quizzically looking up toward the ceiling and asking in an accusing manner, "In fact, you guys spend a lot of time alone together, why is that?" the boy then looked down at the airbender leaning in close once more ready to soak up any form of information he could, like a super top secret detective sponge.

The shorter boy's face slightly blushed, almost unnoticeably as he answered defensively, quickly, and moved around uncomfortably as to not let the strategic teen seen his expressional changes too easily, never once looking into the taller boy's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. I mean you and Toph spend a lot of time together; you also spend a lot of time with Suki don't you? Are you accusing me of something?" after noticing he had compared himself and Zuko to Sokka and Suki, the tattooed youth lowered his head to not let the tanner boy see his wild raging blush. "I have to go, bye Sokka, good luck finding Zuko!" Aang exclaimed abruptly then hurriedly walked down the hallway taking the left turn at the end, therefore disappearing from the taller boy's line of sight.

_'…What was that about?…'_ the now dumbstruck water tribe boy stood in the hallway alone, staring down the corridor to where the avatar had just run off, thinking to himself. He continued on his original quest to find the firebender, which until recently was one of their most determined enemies. He checked every room down the corridor finding only dusty empty rooms. One room seemed to be an old storage room for art collections, another which smelt heavy of smoke and perfumes the teenage boy assumed was used for cleansing ceremonies, and there were many empty bedrooms. He came upon the former prince's room and peeked inside, no one was there. There was a blanket and the friebender's bag, which held only the essentials to get by. Sokka closed the door quietly, as if the short tempered teenager might be hiding somewhere within his den and if disturbed might try to practice some firebending techniques on him. _'He's almost always in his room if he isn't training with Aang,' _the young strategist thought to himself rubbing his chin, a smile spread across his face and he snapped his finger remembering a small fact. "Oh wait, he sometimes goes to the main chamber to look over the balcony!" the determined water tribe boy made his way hurriedly to the large room where the group would eat their meals, congregate and in some rare cases sleep. Upon arriving however he found no one, no trace of anyone being there recently, least of all Zuko. Feeling defeated Sokka returned to the place he started his quest, the training area for the firebender and the avatar. _'Why was Aang so defensive?'_ he pondered kneeling next to a scorch mark upon the smooth stone flooring. "Ugh! I give up!" he exhaled in a defeated huff.

Sokka bowed his head and closed his eyes trying to regain his cool when the ground beneath him shifted and he fell to the ground butt sticking in the air. He quickly flipped over on his back and saw Toph standing behind him arms crossed over her chest, blank stare, and a wide cocky smile on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked blowing her bang out of her face with a puff of air.

The brown haired boy sat up crossing his legs and placing his palms on his knees. "Well, Zuko is missing and Aang is acting really suspicious." The boy thought for a second as the earthbending girl stood there waiting for him to continue, his eyes widened as he came to a thought. Sokka pondered over it for a moment then gasped as if he just witnessed a deep dark secret. The taller boy leaned in close pulling the shorter girl closer so he could whisper to her. "Do you think that Aang, you know, 'took care' of Zuko?!"

The blind girl hit the taller boy across the back of the head and replied almost not wanting to believe that her close friend had just said that. "Twinkle toes? I think you have a better chance of me being able to bend lightning." She then started to walk off back toward the main temple, Sokka followed closely and queried.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" flailing his arms above his head as if to attract her attention even more, although was pretty much useless considering she was sight impaired. She only saw the most basic movements with her feet and she smirked.

The great earthbender always did love when he tried, almost begged, so she took his bait. "Ok what do you think could be going on?" she asked and the tanned boy opened his mouth taking in a deep breath, the shorter girl cut him off before he started not wanting another ridiculous story. "That doesn't involve murder."

The strategist exhaled his long drawn breath and replied with his honest and almost pathetic sounding answer. "I'm not really sure." He then grabbed Toph by the wrist and sped of dragging her along. "But let's start with some sleuthing!" he excitedly said continuing his quick pace down the large stone hallways of the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

diclaimer: yeah still don't own the characters and i never will, at least not until i finish my life switching machine!!!!!!

A/N: I noticed I say ok a lot whenever I start a sentence durin' an authors note, so let's try not to. I would first like to apologize for kinda sorta makin' Katara seem like a royal bitch, I really didn't want to it just sort of made sense. Also i think i should explain in case you haven't noticed every chapter is centered around one of the characters. So far ch.1(Aang), ch. 2(Sokka), ch. 3(Katara) and there many more chapters, well a few I guess, any who please continue reviews for this story if you could and I hope you all like the story so far.

* * *

"Aang, are you ok?" Katara asked the shorter teen who seemed distracted by something. The tattooed teenager was chopping potatoes, standing next to the tan girl at a counter in the kitchen of the ancient air nomad's temple. The monk was so concentrated on his thoughts about the recent even with his fire teacher, that he almost didn't hear what the water tribe girl had said. The young monk looked up at her and nodded with a smile in response to her question, he then went back to chopping the potatoes. A few minutes past and neither spoke, the silence was starting to concern the tan girl. "Aang?" she knew something was on his mind, she'd always be able to tell; after all she cared about the young hero.

The bald monk stood there for a second setting the knife down noticing that the potatoes he was chopping were all diced up. "I'm just tried Katara, no big deal really." He then scooped up the diced root vegetable added it to the boiling caldron that sat on the fire wiping his hands to make sure no slices of the potato were stuck to him. The airbender then turned back to look at the taller girl and queried. "Sokka said that Zuko has gone missing, is that true?"

She didn't look at Aang, instead she glared at the knife as she washed it off in a bowl of water. "We thought that he was training with you." She then proceeded to put the knife away in a pouch that was resting against the counter. "Then we started thinking that maybe he was sleeping or hiding in his room if he wasn't training you." The airbender was about to say something but before he could make a noise Katara turned to him and said. "But yes Aang, it would seem that he is missing." The avatar looked at the floor a little bit of concern upon his face. "Well since the soup is cooking and we have a bit of time, let's go find him before he starts trouble."

The tattooed teen looked up at her with a scowl upon his face. "He really has changed Katara." The girl crossed her arms in defiance to the young hero's words and replied with an assertive expression drawn over her features.

"Yeah right, just like before when he helped us get away at Ba Sing Se. Oh wait he didn't help us, he just turned his back on us and his uncle. I won't believe it Aang, I just can't." the tan girl knew she had made a point with that statement. However strong her opinion was it didn't reveal what she had hoped to get from the shorter airbender.

Instead the tattooed youth glared at her and raised his voice to her, heading toward the exit of the kitchen leading out to a hallway. "You have to give him another chance; he hasn't done a single thing wrong since he's been here!"

Before the angry monk could reach the door the water bender yelled. "But what good has he done!" she took a step forward showing off her sternness on the subject at hand.

Without missing a beat the shorter boy turned and voiced the deeds their, until very recent, enemy had done since joining up with the troupe of hero's. "For starters he's training me to firebend, he is also being kind and respectful at every moment, and most of all he's been sweet and caring, looking out for us all." Anger had found its way into every word the young hero spoke; it made the waterbender more then nerve racked.

She had protected, looked after, and cared for the avatar and never once showed any hostility toward him. Yet the bald monk would stand up against her to protect a man who has a history of making the wrong choices. This sent the water tribe girl over the edge; she roared her angry thoughts back at the one she grew so fond of. "He might be your trainer, but think of all the other things. Zuko is only kind and respectful to you, he doesn't interact with the rest of us, and if he does then it's either very cold or almost unfeeling, and almost only when you are in the room as well! As for being a sweet and caring guy he was probably caring to his uncle, but he still stabbed him in the back just to get what he wanted! He can't be trusted Aang!"

The tattooed teen stood there across the kitchen from his waterbending teacher, both had a glare, both of them practically radiating with anger and hate. "You're wrong!" the young hero growl running out the archway and down the corridor.

"Aang! Be careful!" the infuriated girl yelled after him, worry evident in her voice. She then turned back to the soup using a bit of bending to mix the liquid around. The carrots, celery and potatoes sloshed about in a yellow broth. She huffed thinking to herself. _'Damn you Zuko' _closing her eyes she remembered of the night prior when the exiled prince approached her.

~Flashback~

There was a knock upon the tan girl's door late that night; she opened an eye to examine her surroundings upon hearing the first knock. It was dark that night a chair sat in front of a stone desk next to the bed she was reclined on, and a window on the wall behind the desk showing the dark night outside. Upon the second knock she stood up out of bed and walked to the door, leaning her ear against the thick wood she asked. "Who is it?"

The response was muffled by the thick wood and harder yet to hear because the speaker was keeping his voice low, and monotone. Maybe not to wake the others or maybe out of hurt, Katara couldn't tell, but she knew it was the former prince's voice she heard. "It's me… I need to talk to you…"

The water tribe girl retained no trust for the scarred teenager on the other end of the door she was also highly confused by his request. _'Of all people, why would he want to speak with me?' _she asked herself deep within her mind "What do you want Zuko?" the waterbender kept her tone cold and bare, the water tribe girl wanted to make sure the traitorous firebender knew that she thought he didn't deserve anything from anyone, especially not her.

"Please, just talk with me." The former prince's voice still kept its low volume and dull sound, but wavered slightly near the end. "I need help." He quietly pleaded from the other side of the massive door.

The long haired waterbender rolled her eyes but slowly opened the door allowing her former enemy to enter her room. When she looked upon him however she didn't see the furious enemy she knew, she saw a broken sniveling coward. It almost made the water tribe girl smile, but she contained her excitement as to not look rude. "Take a seat." She said leading the distraught and almost lost looking teen to the chair at the desk. She then turned and sat upon her bed returning her gaze to the firebender she hated, he hadn't sat down, and instead he just stared blankly at the seat until Katara spoke again. "I said sit." She commanded. The ex-prince did as he was told and sat in the chair staring at the floor, the waterbender didn't want to admit it but she was starting to feel concerned for sad looking boy that sat slumped in the chair before her.

The male teenager sitting in the chair looked up at the girl that hated him with such a passion and panic spread through out his being. He opened his mouth, his throat feeling dry as he muttered. "You have to promise not to kill me, I haven't hurt anyone."

The tan girl sighed and crossed her arm over her chest giving a look like she really didn't care and replied. "We'll see." The scarred teen returned his gaze to the floor and kept silent, the waterbender remained silent as well until the nagging feeling inside her couldn't take it anymore. "Well what is it?" she suddenly blurted out.

The tanned girl's former enemy spoke quietly, mumbling for the most part. "Well there's only one way to say this…" he then paused and looked about the room as if trying to take in as much he could now. "I, well… I um sort of told Aang um…"

_'He is so lucky I have good hearing.'_ The water tribe girl thought to herself. The ex-prince stopped once again, this tried at the girl's patients and she couldn't help but force the firebender to finish his sentence. "What did you tell him Zuko?!" she demanded in a blunt manner and tone.

"I sort of told Aang that I love him." the male spat out quickly after the long haired girl growled her annoyance at him. They both sat still and quite, as if they were hunters waiting for prey to come along. The amber eyed boy looked up at her fear, guilt, and worry made up his expression. The water tribe girl however was taken aback by what she had just heard the boy sitting in the chair before her say, _'He did what?'_ was all she could think until the firebender spoke up. "I'm sorry…" he muttered looking down in defeat.

She snapped back into reality noticing the look upon the boy's face, it was one of sorrow, one of pain, one of complete and utter fear. No matter the others face, the water tribe girl couldn't help but feel the anger within her. She responded her voice heavy and heated, trying her best not to sound too angered. "What did he say?"

The male just shook his head closing his eyes and replied. "He ran off to go to sleep right after I told him." Katara stood up fighting the urge to punch him, or glare at him. Zuko kept his eyes glued upon the stone flooring of her bedroom just looking blankly upon it. "…I don't know what to do…" he finally mumbled.

The tan girl thought for a moment to herself about what she could tell him. _'I could tell him to confront Aang about the whole thing. I could also tell him to just leave, that he is overstepping his boundaries. I could try to get him to forget it ever happened. Ugh, just please don't let Aang feel the same way!'_ she was drawn from her thoughts as she noticed the banished prince slump over in his chair. "Maybe he just needs some space; why not get away from here for a bit." The firebender looked up at her almost puzzled by the idea. "I could talk to him for you while your gone." She mentioned softly to him placing her hand on his shoulder and giving a fake smile of kindness. _'Ha yeah right, I'll just wait for you to be forgotten, shouldn't take too long'_

"You'd do that for me?" the scarred teen asked looking at the water tribe girl with hope in his eyes. She nodded her head keeping the clever grin upon her face. "Thank you Katara, you have no idea what this means to me!" he excitedly exclaimed a smile finding its way onto his face.

~End Flashback~

"Has he said anything yet?" the banished prince quietly asked from the archway of the kitchen. The waterbender turned around but didn't look the male in the eye, instead her attention focused on a stool by the frame that the firebender leaned against.

"I haven't been able to bring it up yet." She replied, it was less of being able to bring up the topic and more of the fact she wasn't planning to. The teenage male sighed and she looked up at him, his shoulders were slumped his face almost pouting. She quickly added to her previous statement. "But he thinks your sweet." As soon as the water tribe girl said that, she regretted it.

The ex-prince's shoulders rose showing his newly found confidence and a small nearly unnoticeable smirk made a home on his features. "He thinks I'm sweet?" he asked more to himself then the girl who stood by the caldron of soup. The waterbender nodded even though she hated herself for re-inspiring the emotionally wounded firebender that she loathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You get the idea I don't own jack about this except the story itself

A/N: So this took a bit, I took forever writing and and then my friend took forever to read and help edit. Anywho this chapter bases mostly around Zuko hope you dudes enjoy it

* * *

It was a dark night as Zuko laid on a patch of grass in a small clearing of the forest outside the temple, it was even darker due to the fact that it was cloudy that evening covering the moonlight and stars from sight. To solve the problem the teen started a fire roughly twenty or so minutes ago not too far to his right with some branches he found lying under some trees in the woods. The former prince has a bright smile upon his face as he looked upward at the abyss above him. "He doesn't hate me." He softly mentioned to himself then inhaled the soft air which surrounded him noticing the smell of the flame next to him as it burned through the wood. "He actually thinks I'm sweet." He continued the reassuring conversation with himself closing his eyes then turning to his side. Upon opening his gaze he noticed that he wasn't alone, the intruder in question was none other then the young avatar. The firebender sat up quickly a blush finding a home on his features, his face one of panic and fear as he stared at the bald monk. "Aang!" he stated quickly out of shock feeling an immense weight in the pit of his gut.

The tattooed hero stood by a tree not too far off from the fire the scarred teen had made, his hand resting upon the bark of the trunk. The younger teen made his way over to his teacher by the fire, sitting upon the cold ground to the firebender's side. "Were you talking about me?" the older teen couldn't speak so instead he just nodded in response to the question. "Of course I don't hate you. How could I hate you?" the airbender then pulled his knees close to his chest draping his arms around them for support. A few moments passed by and neither of the boy's spoke, Zuko thought that the silence would surely kill him if it continued. Luckily the younger teen broke the emptiness. "Tell how this all started."

The former prince felt hesitant, worry soaked into his aura as he looked about trying to make sure no one else was around to hear the two as they conversed. "Well, I guess it goes something like this…"

~Flashback~

The firebender and his student stood side by side on the stone balcony they used for training. This was to be another of the older teen's dawn to dusk training sessions, the sun itself had just risen over the peeks giving everything a harsh golden orange glow. Aang stood there half asleep eyes barely able to stay open, ever since the former prince had joined them the young airbender's sleep had diminished more and more everyday all for the sake of training. The older teen stood in the ready position then took the first stance, he swung his right arm up and his left arm flowed downward in a spiraling formation, he then pulled his right arm back clenching his fist, positioning his left arm forward palm open. At this moment the strict teacher noticed that the young hero wasn't paying any attention. "Hey wake up!" he ordered and the bald monk stood up straight trying his hardest to pay attention to what the former prince was trying to teach him.

The tattooed boy yawned and rubbed his eyes after a few more minutes passed, unable to focus on anything the older boy was trying to teach him. "Come on Zuko, can't we wait a bit longer I'm still tired." The bald monk pouted giving his best puppy dog eyes to the scarred teen.

The firebender looked at the younger teen beside him lightly blushing at the sight. _'It has to be the elevation or maybe I'm ill or something because the avatar seems so innocent and just so cute.'_ He thought to himself staring at the young monk before him. The sun had put a softness upon the two standing on the balcony and the silence that followed this moment was little and yet comforting. The former prince broke the moment by glaring straight ahead and replying to the young hero's previous uttering. "The firelord won't just let you get more sleep, you have to learn to always be ready for a fight." He then glanced over at the avatar standing next to him. _'I also doubt he would show you mercy just because of your looks…'_

~End Flashback~

The fire near the teenage boy's crackled after the ex-prince finished his recollection of that day. "So that's how it happened? You just started to feel that way?" the tattooed youth hugged his legs closer looking over to Zuko.

The former prince's stare never left the flame as he nodded his head slowly, as if unsure himself. "You know if you want, I don't have to be your firbending teacher anymore."

"No don't go!" the airbender practically yelled looking intensely at the older teen with fear and guilt swimming in his eyes. Aang then scooted closer the dark haired teen resting his head upon to elder's shoulder. "I really like having you around, things just seem happier with you here." The scarred teen looked at the avatar his eyes wide with shock at the particular situation the two were in.

'_I never thought something like this would ever happen.'_ the former prince thought to himself as he gazed at the younger teen relaxed on his shoulder. He smiled a shy smile at the feeling of warmth and comfort to his side. The monk then looked up at the taller male wrapping his thin arm around the boy's waist.

The airbender opened his mouth starting his speech; the tone was soft, kind and reassuring. It soothed the former prince to hear the avatar talk to him in this manner; it was as if the tattooed hero knew just how to please the firebender. "Zuko, I'm really confused about things right now. I… I don't know what to tell you exactly right now." It pained the older teen to hear the words, no matter how sweet the pitch. The avatar's face also showed that he too was filled with sorrow when he spoke. "As of right now… at this moment, it isn't a yes."

"I guessed as much." The ex-prince managed to mumble out of his emotional anguish. He felt a lump in the back of his throat, usually signaling the warning before one would break down and weep. He choked the feelings back not allowing the opportunity for tears to arise. The firebender then returned his gaze to the flame trying to find what little comfort the element he has lived with his whole life could give him. The bald monk tightened his grip around the dark haired boy, the palm of his hand rubbing at the dark cloth of the firebender's tunic. _'Why is he holding me if he doesn't want to be with me?'_ the fire popped again sending a few sparks outside the warmth of the flame, the ember's floated in the air momentarily until they dispersed and rested upon the cold dew covered grass losing their heat and distinguishing. _'Whatever the reason may be, please don't let go…'_

The airbender nuzzled the former prince's shoulder a small smile spreading over the young teen's face as he leaned closer to the older boy's ear whispering. "But it isn't a no either." The firebender swiftly turned his head to look at the tattooed boy holding him; the thing that he noticed most was the younger boy's smile. It was the smile that could melt the scarred teen's heart, it was the one thing that allowed his spirit to take flight and feel unrestrained. The smile that was unique to the young avatar that was holding tightly onto the exiled prince.

"So…" Zuko started looking into the deep grey pools that gazed back up at him intently and full of life. For a moment the fire bender got lost in the sight before him, of the young hero pressed firmly against him, a shy smile upon his features as they stared at one another. "What exactly is the answer then?" the dark hair teen asked resting his forehead against the shorter boy's, their noses barely graced each others presence but made enough contact to give both boy's a warm blush.

The beautiful grey orbs the former prince had grown to love within no time at all lightly closed shut and a toothy grin made its home upon the younger teen's face as he replied. "I'm just not ready yet I guess." The airbender then nuzzled his brow against the warm and soft older boy's. The two sat in that position taking in the blissful moment until the younger boy pulled back slightly looking into the former princes golden eyes.

Embarrassed by the bald monk's gaze the firebender leaned back supporting himself with the palms of his hands, placing them upon the damp grass behind him. He then inhaled a breath slowly and after holding the air in for a second he gently released the oxygen. The tattooed youth repositioned himself so that both his arms were wrapped around the scarred teen's waist and then he rested his head upon the exiled prince's chest. The older teen looked down at the young hero snuggled into his chest with a genuinely happy smile, one that never crossed the firebender's lips before. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" he asked longing for the airbender to reply, the scarred prince loved the younger teen's tone of voice it calmed him easier then anything else was able to.

The younger teen stared off for a few moments with a face that clearly showed that he was thinking up a reply. "Oh I know." He exclaimed looking back at the firebender's soft expression. "What did you do as you noticed?" the monk asked a smile spreading over him once more as he gazed deep into the former princes amber pool's.

The older boy stared at the young hero, their gazes locked on one another seemingly unable to break. The exiled prince did however look away and stared up at the sky, he now noticed that some clouds had parted to reveal the bright twinkling of stars and a quarter of the waxing crescent moon that shined brilliantly against the dark background of the night. He parted his lips and as soon as he did the tattooed youth pressed against his chest snuggled closer to his frame, the fire bender felt the airbender's warmth and felt his heart ignite further filling him with untold confidence as he started his recollection. "Well let's see…"

~Flashback~

The scarred prince stood alone next to his bend that calm and almost endless night. A slight breeze found its way into his bedroom from the window he stared out at, sending a chill over his flesh. The teen was shirtless, his arms crossed over his chest to try and reduce the nip of the cold that the darkness gave, a glare plastered on his face as he looked out the small portal. He breathed heavily; it was deep as if trying to use the cool air the ice over his confused rage.

_'How can I be thinking these thoughts? Especially about the avatar.' _The former prince internally asked himself huffing and placing the palms of his hands upon the windowsill. The firebender's anger melted from his face and was replaced by an expression that showed his great turmoil and the slightest hints of shame. He didn't get to find anything to relieve him of these feelings as he gazed out the window, since the temple was in a large trench it offered little to look upon, and the view from his bedroom window offered even less to search for. _'I'm the PRINCE and HE is the avatar.'_ The dark haired boy continued his ramblings in his mind relaxing his shoulder's feeling the weight of his problems increase. _'This can't be right; I mean we're both guys. What will the public think? The king cannot be betrothed to another man, can he?' _his features contorted into a look of frustration as he couldn't find the answers he wanted. "Why did things have to go this way?" he growled clenching his fists, pressing them firmly against the stone sill of his bedroom window. Minutes passed in which the exiled prince merely stared off with all his anger, that is until a soft breeze fluttered through the opening he rested against wrapping itself around his form. The teen softened, his shoulders slumped, his expression showing his somewhat happy defeat and he softly sigh his next statement into the darkness. "I wish I didn't have to fall in love with him…"

~End Flashback~

Within the time the firebender had taken to tell his story to the younger airbender the two had shifted to a reclining position on the grass, the former prince had his arms behind his head and the bald monk was cuddled closer to the older boy's chest. The monk enjoyed the feeling of being this close to the scarred teen who had been teaching him the ways of firebending, he loved being able to hear the dark haired teen's heart beat and the feeling of the heat radiating off his body. The younger teen kept his grasp around the older, filling the two with the blissful emotions of security and comfort as they lay in the cold night.

A smile had made its permanent stay upon the exiled prince's features and he finished his tale. "And well, that's how things went for awhile. I'd just contemplate it and usually get angered, that was until…" he trailed off leaving the airbender curious to what had happened. The tattooed youth moved so he mounted the former prince, placing his hands upon the ground on either side of the older boy's head. He moved his face close to Zuko's, making the firebender blush heavily, and when the teen's lips were just barely an inch apart the young hero spoke.

"Until what?" was the only thing to leave his lips. The scarred teen gulped nervously, he had wanted for Aang to close the gap between the two, but he also felt the terror that came with being so close to another so romantically. "Come on Zuko, tell me. It may help me decide how I feel about you." The airbender whispered rubbing his nose against the taller boy's. The nervous teen looked deep into the grey pools of beauty in front of him and stuttered starting to explain another moment in time to the avatar that had taken position atop of his form.

~Flashback~

The firebender stood panting, shirtless, and sweaty in a massive empty room that was well out of the way of anywhere the other inhabitants of the temple usually strayed. It was late in the night and darkness filled the room nicely, the only times of sight the former prince got was when he paused long enough to let his eyes adjust and when the flames of his bending soared through out the air illuminating all the corners of the place he went to get away. Considering the time the scarred teen figured no one was awake, he figured he could let loose and go all out if need be. The teen reeled his right arm back fist clenched, positioning his left arm straight in front of him to steady his balance and aim his concentration. A droplet of the perspiration trailed down his right forearm, his muscled tensed, his face suddenly changed from a look of deep concentration to that of anger. In a moment of a second the teenage boy shot his right arm forward, pulling his left arm back to his side, fire shot from the end of his punch flooding the domain with a bright orange glow. The flames licked at the wall leaving scorch marks upon it, he released the tightly secured air in his lungs and glared ahead of him. The confused firebender was furious at most everything, such as how he had these strong feelings for the avatar, or how he didn't have his uncle around to guide him through this mess, also how he didn't know what to do now. He clenched his teeth swinging his leg around sending a ray of flames with it, the flames crossed the previous markings on the stone and deepened its black ash farther.

"This isn't fair!" the former prince yelled stomping on the ground sending a faint wave of heat before him. He then plopped himself on the cold unfeeling floor of the vacant room, he breathed heavy as he sprawled out on the stone, his limbs out in all directions.

"What's not fair?" a young feminine voice queried from the shadows to the firebender's right. He shot up narrowing his vision to try and get a better sight; he soon noticed Toph standing leaning against the frame of the doorway to the hallway. The scarred teen turned his gaze to the rock tile scowling; he hated himself for being caught in a moment of weakness such as this. "Come on Firecracker, you can tell me." the exiled prince never spoke his response the great earthbender, instead he got up from his position on the ground and started off to the doorway she stood at. As the exiled prince passed the blind girl she stomped the ground and clenched her hands to her side causing the stone to shift slightly. "Fine ignore me, but if you want to be with Twinkle toes more then your girl back home then that means that you love him more."

Zuko spun around staring wide eyed, gawking at the younger teen in the doorway. A cold sweat formed on the back of his neck and he replied shakily to her statement. "How'd you-"

The earthbender took her chance to be rude and give the scarred teen not only the cold shoulder but a brusque shove as she left him alone just outside the reclusive room. She started off down the hallway leaving the dumbfounded firebender behind as she vanished into the darkness of the corridor. The former prince stood still for a long time fear gripping at his throat all the while, when he could move once more he started off slowly and nervously back to his bedroom with one thought on his mind. _'I do love him then, and there's nothing that can change it.'_

~End Flashback~

At this point the young airbender remained atop the dark haired teen, but repositioned himself so he was resting his head upon the older's chest. The bald monk's breathing was soft and steady, his eyes closed and the sweetest smirk on his face. The firebender wrapped his arms snugly around the frail form atop of him, his vision fixed at the boy's facial expression. _'Is he asleep'_ he wondered as a smile slowly made its home on his face.

"So, do you want me more then her?" the younger teen managed to yawn out on the verge of slipping into a slumber. The scarred teen closed his eyes and leaned his head back rubbing the airbender's shoulder as he replied with a softness and sincerity that was rare to find in the former prince.

"Yeah, I do Aang." He gave the avatar a gentle squeeze closing what small room could have been between the two as they slipped into a slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Avatar. Unfortunately M Night Shama-lama-ding-dong does though.

A/N: So this one is like super short, shortest thing I've written in a while. My bad, hope you like it anyways. Please Review!

* * *

The short dark haired pallid eyed bender leaned against a wall next to a bench on one of the lower levels of the temple. The bench stared off into the great cavern which the structure was built into, upon the chair sat a very confused young avatar. In her common way of going about things, which in the young bender's case meant 'without tact', she parted her lips. "So what's the deal with you two anyways?" her empty sight fell upon the young hero causing his nerves to diminish and allowing his turmoil to deepen.

The boy stared down at the floor for only a moment, swimming through his thoughts looking for the answer himself. "Well." the teenage boy said dragging his foot over the rough stone below it. "He loves me." he finished saying leaning back to rest against the cold barrier the bench rested against.

Toph, unhappy by the response given, turned to the male next to her and with aggravation in her tone retorted. "What about you?"

The young monk huffed hiding his face in the palms of his hands; the response he gave was quiet and muffled but still audible. "I don't know…" upon his omission he slid his hands to the sides of his head massaging his temples. "I care about him, a lot." The earth bender started to tap her foot in irritation at the time the tattooed youth was taking. "I'm just not for sure if I care about him that much."

An evil grin spread over the powerful girl's features as she entertained her deviousness, like a child poking fun at a sibling. "Sokka said that you guys were snuggling all close together last night." She added a snicker after uttering her statement and lightly punched the boy in the shoulder. Aang's expression was one of blank embarrassment and fear, like a deer in headlights. When the air went silent and some time had elapsed, the short earthbender spoke up again. "Don't worry twinkle toes, we don't care if you and firecracker hook up."

"What about Katara?" the young hero queried looking up with eyes the size of saucers.

She put her pointer to her chin thinking it over for a second before responding. "Oh, I think that Sokka went to go and tell her or something." The airbender jumped up grabbing onto the dark haired girl's shoulders and started to shake the girl.

"What? She is going to kill him!" he yelled running off to search for the boy who has captured his fascination, or the girl who for so long has been there for him. As the avatar ran off Toph leaned back and closed her eyes remembering the events of the previous night.

~Flashback~

"I still don't see why I wasn't allowed to go, my sight is better then his at night." The dark haired earthbender grumbled to herself, kicking a pebble across the room. She blew some bangs out of her face and then leaned against the wall of the room the gang ate their meals. "About time." She said as she felt someone making their way down the hallway quickly and quietly.

"Toph!" Sokka exclaimed in a hushed tone as he approached trying to catch his breath. "You'll never believe it." He continued peering about the room looking for any eavesdroppers, even though there was no one to be seen he still leaned in closer cupping the side of his mouth. "I think that Aang and Zuko are a 'thing'." He emphasized the last word of the sentence adding a dramatic effect to moment.

The blind bender stood there arms crossed completely unfazed by the confession made by her sleuthing friend. "And?" she responded, Sokka glared at her in defeat. She then brought her hands up to her face faking a shocked expression. "I mean. Oh no, who would have guessed!"

"I know right!" the water tribe boy started out until he noticed her grin and returned to his scowl. "Why the sarcasm?"

"It was a little obvious. Don't you think?" she questioned returning to her previous stance, arms across her chest and leaning against the wall.

The boy mirrored her and stuck his chin up in the air. "We'll have to inform the others you know." He mentioned as he started off down the hall waving a goodnight to the blind girl.

Toph remained in the large room thinking to herself as her friend left. _'I got you good that time. Wait he's going to do what?'_ she ran after the tan boy shouting to him. "Wait!"

"We can't have secrets between the team Toph. If we start to then how can we trust each other." He replied and then added off handedly. "And we can't afford to allow Zuko to keep any secrets from us."

~End Flashback~

She looked up toward the ceiling and exhaled a strong nearly reluctant breath. "Well this ought to be interesting at least." The dark haired bender pushed off the barrier and walked calmly up the staircase to see what had become of the young hero and the firebender.

* * *

A/N: This took a long time, i took forever to actually write it and my friend took forever to read and review it. Remember her name is Elivier check her out.


	6. not a part of story, but interesting

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to um what ever cartoon/anime/manga/whatever is it.

A/N: I think it's time for a talk my good friends/fans

* * *

YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI HOT SWEATY GAY MAN LOVE BLAH BLAH BLAH! I'm at a huge writers block T_T I sorry any fans please stay tuned once this block is done much will be updated!

* * *

A/N: Yeah that's the chapter... will delete when I have an actual chapter. Oh I don't have a house anymore! couch surfing FTW(for the win) right! T_T 


End file.
